


Alistair's Confession

by Fenchurch87



Series: The Way of the Warden [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 14:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15367095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenchurch87/pseuds/Fenchurch87
Summary: Solona Amell and Alistair have a heart-to-heart. Originally written in response to a writing prompt on /r/dragonage.





	Alistair's Confession

“Alistair?” Solona continued walking through the woods, glancing about her every few steps to try to find some trace, some clue as to where he could have gone. She should have been happy this evening; Arl Eamon had pledged his troops to help fight the Blight. But instead she was worried. Alistair had refused to speak to anyone after they'd left Redcliffe, and had disappeared by himself as soon as they'd reached their campsite. He hadn't even returned for dinner. The Arl's plan to suggest him as a candidate for the throne had not gone down well.

The path began to climb, and the trees became more and more sparse as she made her way up the hill, disappearing entirely once she reached the top. She found herself walking across a high plateau where she could see for miles on every side. She looked down and could just about make out the tops of their tents, far below.

She resumed her search for Alistair and finally saw him a short distance away, sitting with his back to her. She walked over and sat down beside him.

“Are you alright?”

Alistair let out a harsh laugh as he turned to look at her. “Would it have been so difficult for Arl Eamon to ask what I wanted? I should be used to it, I suppose. After all, this isn't the first time that I've been the last to know about his plans for me.”

Solona was taken aback by the bitterness in his voice. “Being King might not be so bad,” she ventured. “You'll be able to do whatever you like. Arl Eamon won't be able to stop you, and neither will anyone else.”

Another mirthless laugh. “It'll be exactly the opposite. Kings have no freedom whatsoever. I'll never be able to do anything fun again. They'll make me stay in the palace all day doing boring King-ly stuff. I won't even be able to choose who I marry. They'll marry me off to some rich noblewoman, whoever they think will most benefit the kingdom.”

That last remark sent a jolt of pain through Solona's heart, but she tried her best to hide it. “I don't know,” she said, with a cheeriness that she didn't feel. “I can think of worse things than marrying a beautiful, rich noblewoman.”

“Perhaps. But what if I didn't want to marry a beautiful, rich noblewoman? What if I wanted to marry a beautiful farmer's daughter? Or a tavern waitress? Or... a beautiful mage?” Alistair stopped abruptly and cleared his throat. “Do you think you'll miss all this when the Blight is over?”

Where was this going now? She managed a weak chuckle. “I don't think I'll miss killing darkspawn.”

“That's not what I meant. Will you miss everything else? You know, the companionship, the chats by the campfire? Me?”

“I suppose I probably will miss you. A little bit.” She hoped he couldn't see her blush in the fading light.

“That's good.” Alistair's dark brown eyes held her gaze. “Because I'll miss you a little bit too. Quite a lot, actually. Er– in truth, I'll miss you terribly because I've come to care for you somewhat. A great deal, in fact.” He paused and cleared his throat again. “Um– is there a chance– do you think there's a chance that you might one day come to feel the same way about me?”

Solona's heart was racing, but her voice was surprisingly steady when she replied. “I think I already do.”

“I managed to fool you, then.” Alistair smiled and gently brushed her cheek with his fingertips. Her heart was now hammering so hard that she thought he must be able to see it through her robes. “I'm glad.”

And then he kissed her.

Solona's joy quickly turned to panic. How had she made it to the age of twenty without kissing anyone? For the first time ever, she found herself wishing that she hadn't spent all her spare time in the Circle library. She should have put her books aside just once and found a boy to fool around with. At least then she would have known what to do when it really mattered. Perhaps she should try copying what he was doing? Yes... that seemed to work. He wasn't recoiling in horror, anyway, so it couldn't be that bad. Now, what should she do with her hands? Put her arms around his neck, maybe? That was people did when they kissed, wasn't it? _Hmm._ Perhaps she was getting the hang of this.

“That was... nice.” Alistair laughed nervously as he pulled away. “That wasn't too soon, was it?”

Solona was on the verge of laughter herself. “I don't know,” she managed to say. “I think we need another test to make sure.” Without waiting for an answer, she leaned in and kissed him again. And this time, she stopped worrying and just enjoyed every second.

 


End file.
